daily life with an Australian host
by Superkoolaid
Summary: life has been pretty normal for Perth resident Aden even when demi humans are revealed to the world his life is still normal. until he is signed up to be a host family. however its not going to be easy when your liminial your taking care of is a blast from the past! will he be able to survive the monster girl or will he suffer an unusual fate...
1. a normal day

Daily life with an Australian host

My first fan fiction so sorry is there's bad grammar or if it's just bad (constructed criticism is appreciated) also I do not own monster museum anime and not doing this for profit ever so please tell me what you think!

It was a beautiful day in Western Australia. The sun was shining like any ordinary day except it's never been ordinary ever since demi humans (or liminals people call them) where revealed to the public by the government 4 years ago. However Perth has become the leading city in liminal hospitality even with several demi humans in parliament. Perth is currently undergoing trials using host family's to test if liminal marriage and relationships are possible. Now we go to the main character in this story a male human 22 years old named Aiden, Aiden Mackenzie and this is his story hope you enjoy :)

I woke up to the sound off my alarm clock beeping at 7 am in the morning. To be honest I was always the morning type and loved to get out of bed at an early time but I guess it was one of those days. "Well better get ready for work" as I got up to brush my teeth like I always do got dressed and everything.

I was walking down the street like I always do. Today seemed like a reasonably nice day however there appeared to be an argument going on. As I was walking down the road, my stomach rumbled. I decided to go to my favourite coffee store. I sat down and waited for the waiter to take my order. To my pleasant surprise it was my liminal friend Georgia.

"Why hello there Aiden how are you today?" said the eel liminal. Georgia is a type off mermaid which unlike others they are much better adapted to live on land due to their eel like tail. However in order to work in the restaurant Georgia wears a specially designed piece of clothing to make sure she doesn't dirty everything due to here mucus covered tail.

"Why hello there gorgeous, how are you doing?" as soon as I make that remark Georgia blushes furiously. Still heavily blushing Georgia asks what I'll be having. "I'll be having a coffee and an egg omelette please". Still blushing Georgia slithered off to get the order.

As Aiden was waiting for his order he noticed that the odd lady he's been seeing isn't around. Usually when he came to the café he would see a young woman with blonde hair and an outfit that screamed government agent. As he was looking around he didn't notice her sitting at the same table.

"Are you looking for me?" the agent said scaring me half to death. "Who are you?" I say looking at her with suspicion. "Oh silly me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Stacy Williams the interspecies exchange coordinator nice to meet you." Reluctantly I shake her hand wondering what she wants. "So Aiden we the government have been watching you lately and we want to ask you a question. What would you think about being a host family?" a host family? Well that came out of the blue but off course I want to be one I mean think about what life would be like learning about a liminal?

"Yeah I'd like to be one". As soon as I said it she dumped a massive pile off paperwork on the table and said "sign all this and call back the number when you're done" and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Georgie said as she carries my meal to my table. "Thank you oh so very much" Georgia giggled at this and went off to take another order as she slightly blushed. Eventually I finished my food said goodbye to Georgia and went back home. Originally I was going to go to work but Ms Williams had that covered. As I made my way home it started to get dark. To my dismay it began to rain but to my surprise I came across an old friend old friend of mine. "DAVID!"

"ADEIN"! We ran over to each over and did our on little fist bump. "So how you been David?" looking at my bestfriend you might be shocked to find out he is in fact a slime. He is red in collar and resembles a normal slime but has male features. He wears a slime proof tuxedo almost anywhere he goes. "Kind of good actually I meet a nice human women a couple off hours ago and she gave me her number!"

If you didn't know David is a bit off a bachelor always trying to find a girlfriend so the fact that anyone gave him there number was quite the news

"Oh who's the lucky girl?" I asked trying to tease him a bit. "Her name is Stacy Williams she's got nice blonde her and is really sweat!" I take a few moments to process what he just said. The coordinator Out of all people!

"Umm is something wrong?" David asked noticing that I had blanked out. "No not at all just getting a little tired that's all!" David blinked a couple times and said "alright then see you later bro" I then decide it was time to go home. As I arrived at home I dumped all of the documents on the table and let out a huge sigh staring at the mountain off work that was in front off me

"Well I might as well do this…or play some off the isle!" I hoped off the chair and went straight to the computer. If you didn't know I am a massive dinosaur fan (along with the narrator) so I really like dinosaur games like the isle. As I played I started to wonder what type of liminal I would get. Maybe I could get a lamiae or a centaur or a… "Yawn" I started to get tired however I appear to have completely forgotten about the paperwork. So I sat down and started to sign it and before you knew it I was fast asleep on the paperwork.


	2. the arrival

Daily life as an Australian host 2

I woke up to the sound off an awful lot of construction. Off course I was a very light sleeper so I aromatically woke up to see what was going on only to find that my entire house was being renovated. Immediately as I walked out of my room I noticed that the roof was extremely elevated twice as high as it was before. Along with that the place is just much larger and spacious.

And there sitting on the chair like she owned the place was none other than Ms Williams. "Why good morning sleepyhead I thought you would have never awoken". "Well I just didn't expect you to be here and renovate it so quickly" I say in defence. "Well you do have a point. Anyway we've completed the renovations and your roommate is on the way ". Well that's a relief at least I have time to prepare.

"So… are you going tell what type off liminal this is?" well I don't feel like it so I'm only going to give you clues" well that's just wonderful now I know she's just playing games with me. "What does she eat?" might as well get some answers. "Meat, meat and only meat" she says with a slight bit off sarcasm. "Whelp better get prepared to make some food." As Ms Williams sits down and drinks some coffee I start to prepare some food for my guest and future roommate. However while I was preparing the food I heard something that immediately got my attention.

"So I heard you like dinosaurs. Is that correct?" as soon as I heard the word dinosaur I turned around and said yes. The Ms William's nodded and took another sip off her coffee. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I jumped out of my seat to reach for door Ms William's following suit. There in front of me was not my future roommate but a massive truck with hundreds off dents and scratches as if it had been in a war zone. "All right let her out" said Ms William's. As she gestured the men to open the back boot. I was shocked to see what came out. Out came a tyrannosaurus. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon from her beautiful face to her large tail.

She was large with a decent bust size blonde hair and sharp teeth. She took one look and said "next." I was speechless! How could she be so rude! "Now now Sarah that's no way to treat your new host family isn't it?" she grumbled and stomped inside. "Would you like anything?" I say using my nicest tone. "GRRRRRRRRRR" it appeared she was not very nice but I could deal with that. As we were sitting there in silence I myself decided to start up a consvertaton. So "sar- don't call me that" the large reptile said before I could even finish. "Well I guess I'll be off then" said Ms William's as she started to walk out of the room and out the door.

Before I could say anything Sarah had already cut me off. "Listen up human I don't what kind of stupid game you're playing but don't even try." "Try what?" I asked in curiosity. "Don't play dumb with me human why did you want to take care of me? Heck you probably don't want me anyway everyone who sees me always runs away screaming. You're probably going to send me off aren't you?" I could quiet easily tell she was hurt emotionally so I said what I honestly thought.

"Why would I get rid of such a beautiful women like you?" Sarah stoped for a moment speechless for a few seconds then completely lost it "YOU PATHETIC HUMANS YOUR ALL GREEDY BASTARDS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE LOOKS. YOU KNOW HOW IT'S FEALS TO BE JUGHED OHH WAIT YOU DON'T!" loudly roaring as if she had gone back into the cretaceous. After her rant she storms off to what I'm guessing is her room. It takes me a while to realise what just happened and a start to feel extremely guilty. "Well shit". Normally I don't swear but now I feel very upset. "I know I'll go talk to David". So I grab a taxi and go to his apparent (well it's not exactly his apartment but you know). "Aye David you home?" the door opened and out came David. "Hey Aiden come in" while sitting down David brings out some grape sodas and starts the conversation. "So mate I can see your upset what happened" there he is again always knowing how I feel. "Well you see I signed up to be a host family and I got the tyrannosaurs but she went mental and now I don't know what to do!"

"Well first off all maybe she's stressed and tired you know? So maybe she just needs some time to cool off you know?" "Well you do have a point but like I just don't think she understands like she's so…beautiful… after I said that David thought for a bit. He's an expert with woman so he is probably going to say something very supportive I guess but honestly I have always been a bit sceptical about his knowledge off woman

"Well jugging by your situation I'd say she is probably ever going to apologise to you when you get home or possibly just hide from you for a short time" well I guess he is an expert on woman. "So your saying that maybe it's not my fault and it's just she's upset?" "Ye I'd say I've seen that before a lot" "now what are you waiting for Aiden?"

"Thanks David has a good on "As I was walking along the road I started to think about how Sarah would think. Before I knew it I was at my house. As I walk in a notice that there's already food cooking. "Well looks like she's put food on already. As I look at the food cooking a see a note near the cooking.

"Dear human I greatly apologise for my erratic behaviour and I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me" well looks like David really is a geniuses when it comes to women. I decide to wright my own note to her "dear Sarah it is quite alright I understand you have probably been through a lot so I understand that you are upset and I understand that. So I see you have been cooking which is nice left some food out the front of your door" I went to what appeared to be her room and slipped the note under the door and placed her dinner in the front. Just as I was about to leave Sarah spoke up. "Thank you…Aiden." With that I walked off to let her eat in peace

I sat down to register what has happened today


	3. fealings

Daily life with an Australian host

I wake up once again like any other day except I feel a lot better. Sarah has calmed down and is feeling much better I hope. It's only been about a day since she got here however she is still too shy or scared to come off her room but that's fine I guess I mean she is the only one off her species to be involved in the interspecies exchange program

"I'm going to go down and get some groceries" "alright" is all she says but aye I'm fine with that. After I say goodbye I walk down to the supermarket to buy some groceries. While I'm there however I notice David walking around with a girl. "Aye David who's this?" the slime man turns around surprised to see me with Ms Williams? "Well well well look who has a date?" "I be quiet me and David are on a date" Ms Williams says clinging onto David's arm. "Well congratulations David you got one!" "Ye I guess I did get one"

After having a nice shopping trip I decided to drop by to see one off my favourite waitresses as the coffee shop. "Why hello there Aiden what would you like?" "I would like to talk to you thank you my beautiful waitress" once again she blushes furiously and sits down to talk. "So how have you been Georgia?" "Well you know me I've been pretty good I just what to know how you've been" she says almost with a dreamy like voice.

"Well recently I signed up for the cultural exchange program and I got assigned a tyrannosaurs which has been pretty cool. "Oh that's pretty…interesting" "you alright Georgia?" I asked seeming concerned for my slimy friend. "Oh nothing!" well that's odd. "Well I'll see you later!" "Seya Aiden!" hmm Georgia seemed really odd when I mentioned that but aye!

As I entered the house I realised it was getting pretty dark. I went into the room and noticed Sarah sitting on the couch. Now that I can get a good look at her I notice she is massive. Her human part is normal but her dinosaur part is massive. "Hey stop staring at me!" "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I start blushing incredibly but to my surprise she giggles. It appears she has gotten much more cheerful

"Well I'm going to go get dinner rea- oh no you aren't" before I could say anything Sarah grabs me and pulls me in close as I'm suffocated by her bust. "you know Aiden I kind of like you I know it's only been a day since I've known but your such a nice person heck I love you Aiden!" she finished by hugging me extremely tightly. I honestly could not feel better then what I was feeling. "I love you to Sarah". She hugs me even tighter now as I almost completely lose blood circulation

"Sarah I can't breathe" "oh sorry!" after releasing me she went to make dinner which normally I would do but she insisted. While I was sitting there my mind began to wonder only to find out that Ms Williams was sitting there. "Well hello there Ms Williams" "it took you a while for you to realize I was here." "Sweetie I'm going to go get dressed" "so Sarah's given you a cute nickname already?" "It appears so" "sweetie since we are alone I was thinking maybe we could-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Roared Sarah.

"For your information Sarah I am your coordinator so I have to come check on you all every now and then" the giant beast grumbled stomping off to her bedroom. "Ah Sarah come back please Ms William wants to talk to us" with a childlike attitude Sarah stomps back over to us siting down next to me. So you 2 are aware off the laws between interspecies relationships correct? I nodded along with Sarah so you are aware of all the rules with living with a liminal correct? "What exactly are trying to say by those laws?" well I'm talking about sexual- before you knew it Sarah's face heated up to the point off bursting and asked to be excused. "Well thanks for giving me the news I'm sure Sarah is understands it to". "I guess I got to go and do government things so see you later" "bi"

After she left I grabbed dinner and set it on the table asking Sarah if she would want dinner. After a while she eventually came out looking quite flustered still but was acting normally. "So what did she tell you?" Sahara says looking quite nervous. "Oh you know stuff about the laws being changed and things" "oh is that so?" Sarah appeared to be a little on each. For such a large powerful dinosaur she seemed nervous.

"Alright what's wrong?" I ask wondering why she was acting odd. "You know…the situation with…the laws." My god she is so adorable and cute when she blushes. It's not just that she is truly beautiful from her blonde her to her long giant tail. "Who gives a dam about the laws way we can still love each over!" my words penetrate Sarah like a javelin. "OHH SWEETIE!" she lunches at me as we embrace in a dinosaur sized hug (pun defiantly intended). "Well Sarah I'm going to go to bed." "Alright" honestly I really have started to develop feelings for her.

As I was settling into my bed I felt a massive surge off blood from my nose. There in the doorway was a naked tyrannosaurus. "SARAHA PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" it's not like I didn't like what I saw she was beautiful but you know. "What do you not like how I look?" "No no you're beautiful!" "Ha silly I'm just joking!" few I thought she was going to get upset. Soon she puts on her pyjamas and sits in my bed. "Sarah what are you doing?" "Well where lovers are we not?" "Ye I guess…well you might as well seep hear. "Yay!" before I could say anything her massive dinosaur half almost completely horded the bed. Her tail was on top off me, I try to push it off but get an odd response "oh sweetie that feels good" "oh umm sorry! "No its fine sweetie I want my first time to be with you" oh no please don't tell me. I look outside and it's a full moon.

Well that's just great. As I try to get out Sarah stops me in my tracks. Where do you think you're going sweetie? I could tell she was affected from the lust in her eyes the drooling in her mouth. "Now Sarah let's not do this so early" "oh sweetie you can't expect me to not love you when you said those nice things to me. You really did…rile me up" is this how I'm going to die? Not by old age or an accident but being squashed by a horny tyrannosaurs? Well I better say my prayers.

However just before I was about to be squashed I heard the glass break and a gun shot. I feared for the worst. The great apex predator fell on top off me. I was scared but found out as she fell on me I could see a tranquiliser in her back. "Are you alright?" I look up to see what appears to be a dullahane "well it seems your all right my name is scarlet I'm a friend off Williams" "well I appreciate your help but uh what did you shoot my friend with?" "Oh an elephant tranquilizer it should keep her knocked out for a while." "Well I need some sleep thanks for the help" "no problem!" as scarlet looked at the sleeping giant before me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. a peaceful date

Daily life of an Australian host

I wake up to find Sarah the massive tyrannosaurs sleeping peacefully on top off me. I really do hate these laws but they are laws after all. I decided to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetie" she says with her eyes fluttering open. "What happened last night?" "It was a full moon last night and yes im alright." "Alright sweetie im going to make us breakfast." "K" is all I could say as I felt myself falling asleep again.

"Aiden you awake?" I open my eyes to see Ms Williams standing in front of me. "Ye what is it" "can you please put some clothes on?" I realise I wasn't wearing any clothes. As I was red in the face I put some clothes on and came out to see breakfast laid on the table with Sarah sitting down on her dinosaur sized chair. "So what's this about?" I ask. "Well you see you are going to get a 3rd roommate living with you all" "how old is she?" Sarah asked almost instantly.

"She's about 6 she's a young orphan" with that Sarah released a low growl. "Sarah calm down it's all right" with that she sat down upset a little but it was fine. "Well since we are going to be underway with the renovation would you to like to go out to the park?" "The park!" well looks like Ms Williams got Sarah exited. "Well I guess we can go to a trip to the park then"

So Sarah and I get dressed. I dress in a blue vest to look at least somewhat good while Sarah wore a tank top shirt which maid made it look like as if the shirt was about to explode due to her large bust. "You look quite good sweaty. Very nice indeed" "well you're not too bad yourself Sarah" as we went down walking the road Sarah appeared to be getting anxious

"Sweetie everyone's looking at me" "oh don't worry about them Sarah just ignore them." "Alright" throughout our walk we were getting lots off looks and glares "sweetie why is dose everyone keep looking at me?" "Well Sarah it's because no one's ever seen anything as beautiful as you" immediately hearing this she held my hand tightly (mind you she doesn't really have hands but you know) and smiles happily "oh sweetie!" with that I had a warm feeling inside.

"Sweetie where here!" I look up to see a beautiful park filled with trees, playgrounds, picnics and a small stream going through the park. "Wow it really is beautiful here! Kind off like a date don't you think sweetie?" now that you think about it this is sort of a date. "Well ill set up the picnic you go around and look at everything around" as I set up the picnic I noticed how happy she appeared to be running around chasing the ducks. It would be peaceful only problem was there was a massive dinosaur running around chasing the ducks.

"Sweetie im hungry" I look to see the massive beast panting as if she'd have done a work out. "Well here you go Sarah. As she chowed down I started to remember about the other liminal we were getting. What could it be? Could it be a harpy? A centaur? My thought was finished off by Sarah finishing off the last sandwich.

"Sweetie can we go home?" "We will but I got one more place to go to" I and Sarah go down to my favourite coffee shop. As I sit down I see Georgia slithering toward us. However as soon as she sees Sarah her happy go lucky face turns into a little bit of a frown. "Aiden who's this?" "I could say the same thing sweetie" I felt a massive amount off tension like Wild West death stare.

"Well Georgia this is Sarah Sarah this is Georgia." for some reason it still felt like a battle of wits. "Alright then I will get your orders!" as Georgia went off to take my order Sarah looks at me with a flame in her eyes. "Sweetie... are you cheating on me?! "Sarah she is just a friend okay. With an enormous sigh she crossed her arms and waited for her order. Meanwhile in the kitchen Georgia was creating a meal for the both of them "ooh Aiden going to love this!" "Foods ready the eel said laying down the food. For Aiden there was a freshly grilled Antarctic salmon with spices from the Middle East and to finish it all off maple syrup from the Canadian hills. On Sarah's side was an undercooked trout. "Dig in!" I could instantly see through that adorable smile that Georgia had appeared Sarah ate it anyway and complemented Georgia much to her disappointment.

"Well where going off now see you later!" "Bye Aiden!" as we are walking home I remember all about the new liminal I was getting. And as I thought about that another similar van pulled up like Sarah's. As I walked in I found David and Ms Williams laughing and chuckling. "Why hello there my favourite slime how you doing?" "Aye Aden I wanted to meet the lucky girl staying with you along with the new arrival" "so you must be Sarah im Aiden's right hand man"

Sarah shook his hand with a smile on her face. "Why thank you David I look forward to meeting you in the near future!" Ms Smith stood up and clapped her hands. "Alright I see you will want to see the new renovations for your home!" "Yes that would be nice" Ms Williams leads us to an odd looking room that I knew was not there when we left.

 **It look inside to be blinded by bright blue. Along with this the entire area was freezing. There was ice everywhere so i knew it was going to be an ice type liminal. Along with this there appeared to be an ice path going around the room almost like a slip and slide. "So what does she like to eat? It asks to try and guess what she eats. "Well she eats mostly fish but does eat krill smoothies which she loves."**

"What's that?" Sarah asks looking at what appears to be an ice loopy loop going through the entire room "oh she loves to slide across ice" sliding across ice and eating fish… "well it's time to meet her!" the car door opened and out stepped a small cute little...penguin?

Author's notes

well sorry to leave you all on a cliff-hanger but aye if you didn't know schools been a bit off a pain so I might not be able to pump out as many story chapters as I normally do but im going to try at least 1 every 3 days. Soya next chapter!


	5. pitter pater of peculiar preportians

Daily life with an Australian host

I stared at the little penguin before me. She appeared to be the emperor type with a little brown shirt and had a small little teddy bear. While I was looking at her I noticed she was incredibly shy holding Ms Williams. "All right peppy this is your new home" she moans a little to show she is uncomfortable. "Why hello there peppy would you like me to show you your room?"

She looks from behind Ms Williams sceptical at first but walks into the house. She really dose seam nervous. "So peppy this is your room you have lots of ice and a slippery slide for you." "Umm…okay" "she's a little bit shy if you couldn't tell" "you don't say Williams." Sarah said looking sarcastically. This startled peppy hiding behind Williams. "Sarah! Don't be so rude!" at my remark Sarah appeared to be shocked.

"Sorry" this was the first time I had heard her so sorry. That out of the way I went to the matters at hand and stared at the adorable little penguin in front of me. "Well I'm guessing you have over things to do Ms Williams" "why yes I do so I will see you three later" as she left with David in toe I looked at the shy little penguin who stood before me. "So do you want to have some food?" "Yes please" she waddled along to the table and sat down on a little seat Ms Williams had put there. However as peppy walked to the table I could see that Sarah was unhappy but I take no notice.

As peppy eats her dinner I decide to make dinner for me and Sarah since I haven't cooked in a while. I decided it was time for Peppy to go to bed. "Peppy time for bed" "oh okay" I help her get dressed and she then goes to bed with her little toy. As I stepped out I noticed that Sarah was nowhere to be seen. As I walk into my room I suddenly get pushed onto the bed landing in the pillows. As I get up I hear the door lock I turn around to see Sarah taking off her shirt. I instantly feel a large rush off blood straight out of my nose.

"Sarah what are you doing!" I think it's a full moon but unlike last time I can't see the lust in her eyes she's dead serious. "Sweetie do you love me?" now I do love her but to be honest I don't know how I love her I mean the laws but dam she is beautiful. "Sarah I love you as much as the laws allow me" "well what if the laws change?" "Well ill love you even more" at this Sarah starts to tear up. "I love you Sarah"

However she completely catches me off guard by kissing me right on the lips. The kiss is quite long and heck if I get deported it's worth it. "I'm…I'm sorry sweetie" "no Sarah I enjoyed that" at this the enormous reptile giggled. "Oh sweetie I love you so much!" "Like I said I love-""AAAAAHHH!" shit it must be peppy! Me and Sarah stopped are little moment and rushed to peppys room to find her curled up in her blanket. "What's wrong peppy!?" "There's a scary ghost in the closet!" she says shaking.

I go back and do a hurdle with Sarah. "Ah I've seen this before the old monster in the closet" well what are we going to do sweetie?" "Follow my lead" I approach peppy still with her scared. "Peppy want to sleep with us?" this question catches Sarah off guard but she plays along. Peppy's eyes glowed like stars. "Yes!" also why is the dinosaur not wherrying a shirt?" "Sarah was about to snap back but then looked down.

Confused and shocked Sarah's face lit bright red and she runs out the room. Peppy looks confused but she's a child and that's expected. So I and peppy go down to are room where Sarah is dressed up and is already asleep. Peppy climbs up with her little flippers and falls asleep. I then decide to go to sleep to.

I wake up to find peppy fast asleep beside me with a tyrannosaurs beside me. "I kiss Sarah good morning which she instantly wakes up. "Daddy can I get a kiss two?" time almost stops. Me and Sarah look at each over. "Yes off course" "can I call you mommy?" "Umm…sure sweetie" at this peppy waddled out of the room "I'm going to get breakfast" "she's so cute." "Not as cute as me right sweetie?" "Well I guess not" as I give her a kiss on the cheek which she smiles to.

"Well guys I'm going to go to the park alone alright?" "Alright sweetie" "by dad!" I arrive at the park to relax for a while. While I was there I noticed Ms Williams there along with scarlet and some over liminals. "Aye Williams" "hello Aiden what are you doing here?" "Oh I was just going for a jog something wrong?" "Well actually there is a problem "you see we have a bit off a problem with a certain liminal that has been causing havoc within the general public"

"So what are we talking about?" "We believe the culprit is a roper" ropers are humanoid like creatures with large tentacles along there body's. Some can look like regular people while others can look like gelatinous goo but mostly retaining a human form (like slimes)

"Well do you know where they are?" I ask trying to answer the question but before Ms Williams can answer that David came up behind her. "No sign off her babe you think I should check somewhere else?" "Why hello there David fancy seeing you here.

"fancy seeing you to Aiden hey where's Sarah?" she's at home I just wanted a little bit off fresh air you know?" "Ye I understand but am careful out there Aiden there's a roper on the loose!" "Alright David I'll see you later" as I go along as usual I decide to go down to the cafe where Georgia is. "As soon as I walk in I see Georgia's face light up.

"AIDEN!" she tackles me with a big hug. "Hello to Georgia" "where were you it's been awhile since you visited" "well I've been busy with Sarah you know" at the mention off Sarah's name Georgia's grip tightened but she hid it all with a cute little smile. "So Aiden how have you been on this fine day?" "I'm good actually have heard about the roper?" "Well what do you mean roper? What's so big about a roper anyway?" "Have you heard the news?" "Well no…" after hearing this I explain how the roper has been attacking people.

"Oh I saw a roper last night" "can you please tell me about it?" "Why off course! So I was slithering along back from the cafe. I noticed that there was a roper going down the street. At first it seemed normal until I also saw with her a mershark, arachnia, wyvern and a demon all going into a dark ally. When I looked there they were gone and all I saw was a man hole leading into the sewers" "alright thanks for the info I might as well go other and tell her" "bye Aiden!" as I go and walk down to the park they were at I notice a really odd presence but I took no notice.

"H…hello?" I look to my right to see a small girl in an ally way. "What's wrong?" I ask always trying to help. "Umm…could you please come a little bit closer?" "Sure" as I go right up to her but before I can think the girl shoots out a tentacle. "Let me go!" "Sorry hone can't do that" I'm soon dragged into the the sewers as I hit my head I start to go unconscious…

Author's notes

Well it looks like going to be doing author notes a bit more so I might as well talk. I'm kind of sorry for leaving you all on a cliff-hanger but aye also this is not going to be a harem just want to let you guys know soya next chapter!


	6. the kidnapping

Daily life with an Australian host

"Huh where am I?" I look around and notice I am tied up to a chair. I see a mershark and an arachnid playing a game off cards while a demon and a wyvern, the mershark is pretty self-explanatory. The arachnid appears to be large bread. The demon looked a lot like a greater demon unlike the lesser demons more commonly known in the human world.

"Where's that roper" "right her hone" I turn around to see the roper sitting in a chair. "Let me go!" "And why should I do that? The names Lisa by the way" "Because I kind of want to go" the roper laughed as she walked around juggling knifes. "Well hone I need a toy to play with so you appeared and you looked like a suitable toy hone." This is really starting to creep me out a beat Sarah and peppy are worried sick

"Oh hone don't think that you don't want me" "what the hell are you talking about?" "Oh hone don't play games any men would love to have their way with me" "I'm sorry Lisa but that's not the case" this causes Lisa to burst in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "We will see about that." Before I can say anything she kisses me on the lips. No no no! I don't want this! As I try to push her off she starts entering my mouth using her tongue. I bite her tongue which causes her to step back. "Ah fuck" "you're a resistant one but you will fall"

"Any sign off the roper?" "No miss sorry" Ms Williams sighed trying to look for this roper is hard. It had been an hour since Aiden has been gone but no one had inherently noticed. Scarlet was standing there with her hands against her hips after a while in the sewers. "Ms I don't think she's hear" "keep looking for that roper!" will she was stressed David came up behind her and hugged her. "babe you seemed stressed" "sorry pooky its just I'm stressed trying to find this roper" "its fine babe we will find her but in the meantime you will be fine" "pooky…" "Yes?" "Did you just come out of the sewers?" "…" "Pooky!"

Back in the sewers Aiden was still being sexually harassed by the roper. "Well hone you've shown you have a very strong self-will. But I know this will get you to crack." "Racheal" "the demon looked up from what she was doing and threw what appeared to be a small vile. "This will get you to talk" "what is that?" "It's a truth potion. Makes you give into whatever you think is true" the way she finished it off was scary but before I knew it I was sprayed by a strange liquid. "Now hone want to make love?" "…no" "what?"

"Racheal give me a stronger dose!" "The demon got another vial and threw it at Lisa only for her to spray it at me. No I was losing control off my mouth. "Now hone what do you think about me?" "Your pretty" "ha see that now let's- but I don't want to make out with you" "WHAT!?" at this moment Lisa was starting to get pissed. She had always been able to seduce men but this was the first that did not fall for her tricks.

Meanwhile David decided to pay a visit to Aiden's house. It had been 3 hours since Aiden has gone missing so David decided he would go and see them. When he ringed the doorbell he could hear massive footsteps to the door. "SWEETIE- oh it's you" "hi Sarah may I come in?" "Ye sure"

"Where's Aiden?" "He's not home yet" as David sat down peppy waddled over to say hi. "Awe isn't you adorable!" "Hewo ser" as David was sitting down he talked about how the roper had been kidnaping men…oh crap he's realised along with Sarah. "Peppy you stay here!" "Oaky"

"Well hone you have defiantly proven to be difficult to seduce even with magic so I've got one last trick up my sleeve" before I knew it I was tied up even more by the mershark and the demon "BRUTE FORCE!" it appeared the roper had gone insane but I had no time to think. As her tentacles shot down and restricted me I struggled as hard as I can but none off that was working. "Lisa please stops." "Oh hone it's too late for that. Ever heard off plain hard to get?"

Oh god is this how I die? "Hon I'm not going to kill you" "how did you?" "mind reading" well that's just great if she can read my thoughts then… f ck you Lisa let go off me right f cking now! "Hone that's not very nice to say to me" "boss I think I hear something- and enormous explosion goes off sending the wyvern flying. I turn around to find Sarah has broken through. "Sweetie I'm here- she sees what the roper is doing to me.

All of a sudden she falls quiet. Then she releases a roar that make the Jurassic park red sound like a kitten. The roar echoed through the sewers creating a massive gust of wind blowing back the demon and the wyvern. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PATHETIC LOW LEVEL SLUT!" this startle everyone even me. I could see a fire in her eyes. She's gone complete dinosaur. I notice David behind her and some off the Mon agents to. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she charges without any remorse. "GET HER!" the roper yells as all 4 off her henchwomen attack.

Sarah destroys them in a matter of seconds. She tail whips the wyvern into the wall. As the mershark launches at her from the sewer water she turns around, grabs the mershrk in her jaws shakes it around like a toy and throws it against the wall. The arachnid ironically gets jumped on while the demon gets kicked in the face.

The roper confused and shocked try's to get away but before she can Sarah bites her tentacle off and eats it. "AHHH F CK AHHH" the roper was rolling around in pain. As soon as I was free me I jumped at her and kissed her on the lips, our tongs twisted as we completely forgot about the agents there "you…had me worried sick sweetie!" she started to cry

"Sarah I'm sorry alright I'm fine as long as you're here" "ahem" the two off us looked over to Ms Williams. Startled we let go and looked at her. "Its fine anything more than that is illegal. Now time to get this roper arrested along with her goons." me and Sarah decided to walk home together "did that roper touch you? Did she harass you?" "Sarah its fine she didn't get to" when we got home the entire house was flooded like a swimming pool.

My jaw flings jaw open as a little peppy is seen swimming around. "Hi papa!" I really couldn't punish her as we had a massive group hug. "Well babe looks like we got that roper and the goons" "I guess pooky want to go on another date tomorrow?" "Off course babe anything you want." As the roper sit in the prison with all the other prisoned liminal she sat there thinking about Aiden. "I will be back Aiden"

"My little toy"

Author's notes

Well I guess I finished it pretty good aye? Leave what you think about it I would like some ways on how I could improve but aye soya next chapter.


	7. dont jughe a book by its cover

Daily life with an Australian host.

Last night was crazy. I look up at the roof while in bed. Off course Sarah is here as she has declared my room our room. I still can't stop thinking about that incident…my body shivers off the thought off what happened. I turn over to see the king off the cretaceous sleeping next to me. I still can't believe she defeated strong and powerful liminals within seconds. As I day dream I don't realise Sarah staring right at. "Sweetie?" "Oh! Sorry Sarah I was just thinking…" "Sweetie forget that slimy demon she's pathetic"

Before I can finish Sarah embraces me in a long deep kiss. "I'm… sorry they did that to you sweetie" "its fine Sarah as long as I have you" once again we kiss except more passionately. "Well I got to go get peppy ready" "alright sweetie" as I go into peppy room I see she is wide awake. As she sees me she stops what she's doings into her bed and pretends to be asleep. She really is the most adorable thing I have ever seen (not in a perverted way you weirdos but you know just cute.

"Peppy are you awake?" I ask jokingly. "Nooooo" "okay then bye" as I walk out I hear her get out of her blankets and run after the door. "No papa I'm awake!" "Alright time to get dressed with that however as I walk out after I put on her favourite brown jacket to go and get breakfast she asks a question that stops me in my tracks. "Papa I need to go potty!" oh no…oh no! I knew she was young but I didn't know her hasn't potty trained! "Alright just wait right here sweetie" "alright papa!" I rush down to Sarah whose eating a large steak.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I tell her what's wrong and she drops her food. "Oh no…" as we both walked up to peppy. "Papa momma!" "Yes we know peppy now let's go and do this" as we walk into the bathroom I notice it in its true state. With a large sauna and a large shower it's pretty good. I put down her. "Alright peppy you know how to do this?" "Yep!" as she does her business me and Sarah look away. "This really makes us feel like parents doesn't it sweetie?" as the large reptile cosy's up to me.

"Momma papa I did it like a big boy!" "Oh good- wait…like a big boy?" "Yep Look!" (Well hello it's me the author. I think that you know as well as me I really don't wanna describe this so just picture it- actually never mind. Well back to the story!" after we were done I decided it had been a while so I decided to go and play some off the isle. "Sweetie what are you playing?" "Oh Sarah you might like this" "what's an isle?" it's a game about dinosaurs. At that remark her eyes shined as she asked if she could play. While Sarah was playing the isle and peppy was watching Dora the explorer I thought to myself. "Sarah peppy wants go to the park?" both their eyes lit up. "YES!"

I decided we were going to go to my favourite park. Harold boa's garden. It's got lots of trees (plenty of shade for Sarah) and a whole river system with decent size fish for peppy. When we arrived both peppy and Sarah where running around enjoying the scenery. I sat down and set up the picnic while they jumped around all happy go lucky. While I was sitting there preparing the picnic I noticed peppy was talking to another person. It appeared to be her age and she was a human child.

"Papa papa look at my new friend!" I looked to see a small red haired girl standing next to peppy. "Hello!" "Aw she's made a friend already" Sarah said looking at the little girl. "Alright you to have fun!" so the two off them ran off to play in the water and chase after the fish. "Sweetie look" I look in the direction she's pointing at to see Ms Williams with David likely on a date. "Sweetie" "what is it Sarah?" "Ms Williams and David…have had sex" "what?!" this question completely gets me guard. She's the coordinator she's supposed to be reinforcing these laws not breaking them! "What makes you think that?" "Well sweetie I can smell it from here. They exchanged scents which is- alright Sarah I get" however as I sit down and watch the fish jumping out off the water I notice that Sarah is inching closer to me. I don't know if it's a sexual advantsmant or she's just trying to get comfy but I really don't know.

"Hello Aiden!" I turn around to see Georgia there gripping her bags. "Ah Georgia what are you doing here?" God ever since I've been with Sarah she's been real creepy "what do want? "Sarah asks with a prominent attitude. Before I could think Georgia had wrapped surround Sarah. "Oh I don't think that was nice now was it?" Sarah tried to get out but she couldn't. She was just too slippery. "Georgia please let Sarah go" "alright Aiden" as she realised Sarah she slithered over to me and sat right next to me. I noticed something was really about her but being the relaxed and chill guy I ignore it.

"Alright I guess we should go home" "can I come home with you?" all tho Sarah was signalling no I decided why not? "Ye sure" "yay!" "Alright peppy let's go!" with that peppy said good bye to her friend and we were off. As we were walking I suddenly something knocks into me like a freight train.

I look there to see I had stumbled into a centaur. It appeared to be a light breed as she was very fit and skinny. "Sorry my bad" I said to the centaur. "Oh no it's fine sorry I was just doing my morning jog. Pleasure to meet you my name is Claire." "My name is Aiden nice to meet you!" however both off the girls where giving me a death glare. "Well see you later Claire" "adios Aiden" after that we finally made it home. "Well Georgia makes yourself at home I'm going to get dinner ready.

The tyrannosaurs tyrant looked down at the eel. "What do you want eel?" "What could you possibly mean?" "Cut the shit eel you're up to something." Georgia's happy little smile soon turned into a sadistic grin. "Well looks like the stupid ass lizard figured it out. Sarah was stunned. She didn't know she was going to get anything out of her. "Anyway you may know that I like Aiden a lot and we are going to be together forever." She spoke with a tone that would make a demon jealous. Now Sarah's physically unstoppable but she is mentally stoppable easily so she trembles in fear at the sadistic evil eel mermaid that was standing there.

"Foods ready" as soon as Aiden was in the room Georgia was at her chair with her adorable little smile. "Oh that would be wonderful Aiden!" saying it with the most innocent smile. While eating her dinner Sarah had to deal with Georgia snuggling up to Aiden. While doing this Georgia breaks character and sends a sadistic smile that peeress Sarah like a cold icicle.

*snap* I look over to see Sarah with fire in her eyes. She had broken her spoon and was fuming. "Sweetie…can you please fetch me another spoon?" "Why off course" Sarah looked back at eel who was now giggling. "What's wrong oversized lizard? Burst a pipe?" just before Sarah was about to explode she felt a little tug on her shirt. She looked down to see peppy shaking her head. "This isn't over eel" "why off course where's the fun in that?" "Well would you look at the time?" as she left she kissed Aiden on the cheek. Sarah snapped. However instead off hurting anyone she ran off into her bed.

Oh know this is not going to be good. I go other to her to see her crying in her bed. "Babe what's wrong?" at being called babe she jumps up and hugs me. "Sweetie do you really love me?" alright I'm going to have to get serious.

"Sarah what kind of stupid question is that? Sarah you're the most beautiful thing in the entire world! If I didn't love you why would I love you? Sarah I really do love you." At this Sarah engaged me in a long passionate kiss. "Owe" "what's wrong sweetie?" "I kind of cut my tongue on your tooth" at this Sarah's face heats up. "Stop it!"

Author's notes

Well hello there! I hope you've been enjoying this story I have been trying to lengthen my stories so ye! If you want to know anything then just give this a review. It really warms my heart when people give me feedback! So ye soya


	8. the playdate

Daily life as an Australian host.

I wake up as usual like any over day. To be honest these few days it's been quite hectic. It's been a week since Sarah had arrived so I have been getting used to it all. Only problem is was I noticed that Sarah was not sleeping with me. "Huh that's odd" as I walk outside I feel my face go bright red. There was Sarah except there was one difference. She was wearing a maid outfit! Crap how did she know that I had a thing for maids?

"Welcome sweetie- I mean master" she said bowing her head. "Sarah what are you doing?" "You have a thing for maids do you not?" "Well what in your right mind- the maid magazines you have" well crap she's found out. "Well what about peppy?" she's at her friend's house. Oh I completely forgot about here. "You see sweetie I worked really hard for this day to be just for the two off us." "Sarah you know about the laws" like a child she pouts and complains finally giving in. "fine but one condition" "go on Sarah" "I will cater to your every weird fetishes!" "Sarah you really don't need to" "nonsense! If I won't get the third base ill at least make you satisfied!"

Oh god well this is going to be a long day. Meanwhile peppy and her friend where playing. The girl peppy was playing with was a little red haired girl named Patricia. She was a small kind and sweet little girl but was a little bit off a troublemaker. "So peppy what should we do?" "I dunno what do you wanna do?" pertrica thought hardly and decided she and peppy where going to do some trouble making today.

"Peppy wanna go catch some off the kangaroos?" "Kangawhats?" "Kangaroos! There some that come in close to the city to be feed wanna go get some?" "Okay is all peppy could say. Sadly peppy was too young to understand the consequences. Later after breakfast peppy and pertrica go down to the park to see the kangaroos. They were quite used to humans and liminals so took no notice off them at all. As peppy and pertrica where going down to the kangaroos they noticed an odd liminals sitting down. "Hello!" peppy said to the odd little liminals. "Hello!" as the liminals turned around it appeared to be a rabbit liminals. With 2 buck teeth and brown fur.

"What's your name friend?" the bunny asked looking at the penguin and the human girl. "My name is Patricia and this peppy wanna play with us?" "Alright just let me ask my mom" the little rabbit hopped over to her mom who said yes. "Alright what do you wanna do?" "Let's go play with the kangaroos!"

So the three little girls went over to the kangaroos. "Hello there Mr Kangaroo" Patricia says to one off the kangaroos. The kangaroo looks at peppy and much to everyone's surprise scoops her up in its pouch. "Patricia! Are you alright!?" "Ye I'm fine" Patricia says as she pokes her head out of the large marsupials pouch. However as the kangaroos where resting all off a sudden they all stood up on high alert. Running around a jogging dingo type kobolt minding her own business. The kangaroos freak jumping up and running for their lives much to the kobolts confusion and the horrible dismay for peppy.

"Pertrica!" "Help!" is all pertrica could say as the bouncing marsupials hop away into the distance. "Oh no!" is all pertrica could say as the kangaroos runoff into the city! "What was that" says large running centaur bread says as she runs around the corner. "Ms Chloe the kangaroos took away my friend!" says the little penguin. "Alright hop on!" before you know it it was a wild goose chase between a centaur with a penguin on her back and a kangaroo. "That one!" peppy says looking at the one kangaroo bouncing across the street.

Now you may be thinking that this happens all the time in Australia but no this is very rare and plus it's a story. Chloe soon caught up with the large bouncing marsupial. "I'll try to knock it off course" with that Chloe grabbed a stick and knocked the kangaroo's legs causing it to fall over. While it was falling down pertrica fell out tumbling down the grassy hill.

"Pertrica are you all right?" the bunny asks. "Ye I'm fine but may ask for your name?" "Oh my names hop. Pretty ironic ayy?" "Yeah I guess" soon pertrica got up from the ground and started playing with her three new friends. They decided to go to the same park they went to yesterday. "Hops get up here!" "Okay!" the little rabbit positioned herself and then jumped all the way up the waterfall. "Tada!" "THAT WAS AMAZING!" pertrica shout. "Ye dat was wicked!"

"Huh peppy should have been here by know. I have to admit Sarah's maid outfit is quiet attractive...and very sex- "sweetie! I'm mean master! I brought you some food!" She lays a plate of food on the table moving quiet sadistically. Before I could react she lunged at me engaging in a passionate kiss. "Sweetie do we really have to obey those laws?" "Yes Sarah we really have to" "but why!?" Sarah was frustrated that she couldn't express anymore then she could right now.

"Sarah someday the laws will be changed and we can...do It." I could tell Sarah didn't think that sex was as a big thing as we do. "Sarah I still love you" "Hmmth" as she thunderd off I decided to look up tyrannosaurus and their behaviour and decided to read it out loud.

"Tyrannosaurus are feared beasts capable of destroying anything in their path. But bellow all this terror and tyranny tyrannosaurus is some off the most loving partners known. Like the birds they are related to tyrannosaurus mate for life. They will commonly hunt for their partners praise and affection. Tyrannosaurus will also have strong sexual relationships with their partners wanting to start a family with their mate and only there mate. They are also extremely territorial threatening to kill other woman who even steps in vicinity to their mate."

While reading this I felt Sarah slump onto my shoulder. "Sweetie I'm tired" "ye its quite late..." "THE KIDS!" as we ran to the door there she was, the adorable little penguin was looking at us. "Papa mama!" the little penguin jumped up into both off us. "Peppy wanna tell us about your adventure?" "Yes!" as we eat are dinner I notice that there is a strange tension but I ignore it. "Alright peppy it's time to go to bed" "alright let's go" eventually she hopped into to bed (literally) and she falls asleep. As I go out I see Sarah playing the isle. "Are you enjoying the game?" "'ye it's pretty cool" as she plays as a t rex only to be destroyed by a camarasures. "UHHHHHHHHH" "Sarah it's all right you shouldn't get upset about this." "Ye I know."

"Alright let's go to bed" I sat on the bed and eventually lay down and went to bed. As I lay down Georgia lays down next to me cuddling up to me. "Sweetie" "yes?" "What do you think about that eel?" don't know why she was bringing this up but you know. "Sarah she's a friend and only a friend. I've already said this a thousand times I love you and only you. Sarah cuddles up closer and falls asleep. I close my eyes and drift off.

Author's notes

Well hello there! It's me again. I hope you've been enjoying the story. And having a good day! Also the park sarha and peppy along with add go to is a real place. I've actually been there before so ye!


	9. a new arrival and reptilian rival

Daily life with an Australian host.

"Papa momma wake up!" I wake up along with Sarah to the adorable little penguin tugging at the blanket. "What is it peppy?" "Ms Williams is here" "alright go other and say hi to her me and Sarah will be there in a bit." with that peppy slide across the floor and down the hallway. "Sweetie what was that?" Sarah asks fluttering her eyelids. Ohh its nothing Sarah just Ms Williams is here" "indeed I am"

Startled me and Sarah almost jump turning around to see Ms Williams sitting on the bedside table. "Did you forget about the social exchange rules?" she asks looking menacing in her eyes. "Yes we have not been doing any nefarious acts." "Besides you're doing it with David so why try?" Sarah ads with a sign of sarcasm. This startles the coordinator going red in the face. "How the hell did you know?" "Williams you smell like slime…David's slime. So don't even try."

"Well I have come to tell you two are getting a new liminal" at this Sarah immediately jumps up aggressively. "WHAT?!" "Yes I know Sarah but we are doing trials in Australia and you two are the best options. "When will we be expecting this new arrival?" "well you see we already have a construction crew ready to renovate so we suggest all off you go down to the new liminal gym that has opened down the street and we highly recommend you go and check it."

"Now that you think about it you have appeared to put on the pounds." as I poke Sarah for her to whine a little. "Fine I guess but what about peppy?" "Peppy is actually going to be enrolled in school." "Hear that Sarah it's almost as if where parents." at this Sarah has a large warm feeling inside her stomach. "Alright let's go!" As we walked down to the liminal gym we noticed Claire standing at the entrance. "Clair what are you doing here?" "Ohh silly this is my gym" "what seriously?" Claire nodes with a prideful smile. "Well technically it's not mine it was originally started by a kobolt in japan but you know I'm the caretaker!"

As we walk in I notice lots off strong liminals like miniature's and onis testing their strength while other liminals like kobolts,harpys and a very exhausted monoye running along on the treadmills. "Alright Sarah what do you wanna try first?" I ask trying to be as mentally supportive as possible. "The sparring arena" she says without a second thought. "Alright that's great!" the four legged centaur said giving a smile. "Sarah stepped in the sparring arena looking around she saw an oni coming out onto the arena

Without a second thought Sarah jumped in to the air doing a lower drop kick hitting the oni with peak precision. After shaking it off the large oni threw a punch only to be countered by a swift jump and kick to the face. Then Sarah let out an enormous roar that blew back the oni striking fear into the hearts off everyone in the room. With a flame in her eyes she charges at the speed of light and knocks out the oni cold. To show her victory she let out an enormous roar showing everyone she was victorious. "Sarah that was amazing!" I shouted to her delight I could see a slight blush. 'Ohh thanks sweetie!"

As Sarah keeps exercising I sit down on the bench wondering to myself what type of liminal I would get this time. I don't know what it is but I hope it's not a dangerous but hey I'm going to welcome any type off liminal!" "Human!" I turn around to see what appears to be a lizard human staring at me. "Ye something wrong?" "I challenge you to a duel!" her expression went cold as the sound of a large foot step behind me. I turn around to see Sarah hulking over me with a demon like expression with fire in her eyes and her large teeth showing. "Well well well… if it isn't Stacy the lizard." As Sarah took another large step.

"Well I…I will not lose another battle to you pathetic dinosaur!" before she was about to charge in I stopped it. "SARHA!" Sarah turned around to me looking cross. "Sarah what have we talked about?" "No killing people…" "That's right." While they were having there conversation Stacy was shocked. How was Sarah destroyer off lands obeying a human and pouting like a child?" 

"Hey you dumb reptile! Did you forget about me?" "I would like to continue with this conversation but sweetie says we have to leave. Right sweetie?" "Yes all right. I gave her a kiss which she blushes immensely and holds my hand as we go out. "You human…you think you can disrespect me like that?" Stacy speed forward with her sword in her hand. "AAAAAHH!"

Before she knew it Aiden had done a quick manuver twisted around, tripped her, grabbed the sword and pointed the sword right at her. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Sarah growls but Aiden stops her. He goes up to her ear and whispers. "Watch yourself." With that they left to go back home and see the new liminal. As we walk down to the house we see a van go past/ huh that was probably the liminal. "Hurry up Sarah!" "Okay sweetie!" as we run down to the house we see Ms William and David waiting for us.

"Hey guys ready to see your new roommate?" "Ye sure let's see her!" and with that the door opens out steps…Stacy? The lizard appears she knew she was coming to be with maybe that's why she challenged me. "Well me and David have to be going know have fun all off you!" as soon as they left Stacy dropped to her knees bowing down at me like a knight bowing to a king.

"I'm gratefully sorry. You have proven that you are capable enough to be my master." I could tell Sarah was fuming right know but I ignored it. "It's all right Stacy you can come live with us its fine." Along with this I give her a little head pat to reassure her which may have just triggered something in her. "Ye yes master!" as she ran into the room she was stopped dead in her tracks by Sarah. She was fuming like an active volcano about to explode.

"WHY YOU-"she stops as I kiss her on the lips. She's always been the one to initiate it so this was a shock to her. When I part she's red in the face filled with an overwhelming thought off happiness. While this happens scarlet is stunned but isn't deterred in the slightest. "Now Sarah can you please apologise to scarlet to what you did?" surprised and shocked she apologised letting the lizard crawl by. "Sweetie I'm sorry if I got overprotective…" "Sarah its fine I understand."

"Papa who's the lizard?" peppy had just woken from her little nap with her blanket and favourite toy. "Peppy this is Stacy and she's going to be living with us alright?" peppy looked at Stacy then back at me then back and forth again until her brain had come to a conclusion. "Wow a big lizard!" she said running up to the confused lizard.

I only chuckled at the fact that peppy was always so welcoming and sweet. "Well I guess it's time to go to bed. I showed scarlet to her room which she entered along with read some bedtime stories to peppy to her delight. While doing that the phone rang so I went to pick up to hear the voice of Ms Williams.

"Why hello there Aiden how has the integration gone?" "She seemed pretty chill with it yes." "Well that's a relief we've had lots of complaints about her being aggressive facing her future hosts to see if they are worthy and stuff you know." "Ye well how have you and David been?" as I say that I hear David in the background asking who she was talking to. "Hey Ms Williams say hi to David for me alright?" "Alright soya!" "Bye"

As I hang up I go to my bed where Sarah is eagerly awaiting me. She lifts me up using her tail right up to her body. She really was a good snuggling partner but I notice she really was engulthing me witch I liked as we got to share body heat. I soon felt my eyes drifting off to sleep.

Author's notes

Why hello there! It appears you have read this far so I congratulate you! Also I would like to make a shout out to one off the people who has reviewed this story. Tifigz reviewed my story a while ago and he was one off the inspirations that made me decide to keep writing so I want to do a shout out for him as I think he really deserves! Also along with this Tifigz asked about whever this was going to be harem witch my answer is no it is not. Sorry if that's not for you but ye have a great day!


	10. parents and preperations

Daily life with an Australian Host

"Master" I wake up to find scarlet in the doorway waiting for me to wake up. However, as soon as I try to move Sarah strengthens her grip. "Its fine Stacy I'll be out there in a minute." "Yes master" "Ohh and Stacy. Call me Aiden." "Thanks but I'd prefer to call you master." and with that Stacy walked out of the room.

"Sweetie" and just like that the large reptile began to wake up. "Hey there beautiful." as I kiss her cheek. "Sweetie can we go get some food I'm hungry." "Well let's go then!" meanwhile as Stacy was preparing food she felt a tug on her shorts. When she looked down there she was. Peppy was standing there with her little blanket and teddy bear. "Ms Lizard what are we having for breakfast?" "Patience young one breakfast will be served you just have to be patient.'

"Okay!" and with that she ran off to her little chair. "Morning" Aiden said as he walked down to the table with Sarah too. "Thank You so much Stacy!" "You're welcome master" however I notice as we are eating Sarah is on each yet again. "Sarah what's wrong?" "Sweetie...I don't like other girls when there around you…" "Sarah you are the only one for me alright?" "I know it's just…"

Hmm this must be when t rexes won't allow anyone around there mate I believe? "Sarah it's fine alright" "hey there's a car pulling in our driveway." me and Sarah get up to realise Ms Williams is outside with David holding hands as they come into the building. "Hey why are you two holding hands when people can see?" "I'll tell you when we get inside" David says as they open the door into the house

As they sit down I get a cup of coffee for Ms Williams and David's favourite food orange juice. "Ahh thanks bro." "No problem David so what where you gonna say?" "Just wait. "Peppy wanna go play outside?" David asks to this peppy says yes as she slides along with David acting as a movable and malleable slide.

"Alright what was that thing?" "Well you see Perth is undergoing trials on interspecies relationships and they have chosen me and you to be candidates. At this is Sarah stops what she's doing and listens in closely while pretending to eat. "So what exactly does this mean?" "It means that you will be able to have a sexual relationship with Sarah."

Time almost completely stops as Sarah just thinking about it her face starts to heat up. "Sarah, are you okay?" asks Miss Williams. "YES IM FINE!" as Sarah rushes off to her bedroom. "Don't worry about" I said to reassure Miss Williams. "Well now that that is soughted out me and David better be going" "where are you two going exactly?" "Nowhere!" I love teasing Miss Williams. "Okay see ya later!" "Bye"

I decided to hope on the computer and play some games. "Sweetie?" "Yes?" "Can we go on a date?" well I kinda knew this was gonna happen but ayy honestly ide to go on date with such beautiful women! "Off course Sarah!" with that she lunged at me in a large brace. "Thank you sweetie!" with that I went to go put on my best clothes.

Sarah came out wearing a large skirt which for a large dinosaur looked quite good. "Ready to go sweetie?" the large dinosaur asked. "Why off course Sarah lets go" we walked down to a fancy liminal restaurant with a large dining table fit for a king. Has me and Sarah sat down a waiter came and asked what we would like. "I'll take a huge steak please!" she says with a little giggle. "Well I have ladies having." with that he walked off.

"Sweetie do you really think you can eat and entire massive steak? "Its fine babe." "Ohh sweetie I love it when you call me that sweetie" as she sat up close to me. "Your order mam and sir." "Thanks" as we dig in I notice that I bit off far more then I can chew. "Sweetie wants me to eat it?" "Thanks Sarah" and with that she devours it.

Hold on sweetie in getting a call" she opens her liminal designed phone and makes a call. "Hello? Mom! Hi mom. Wait your coming here?" with that she closes the phone. "Sweetie my parents are coming over. "Ohh well that's wonderful!" with that we finished are lunch and went over to the house. When we walked in I walked into Stacy's room to find peppy with a large bamboo stick.

"Stacy what are you doing?" "Hello master. You see I am training peppy to become a fierce warrior." "Papa Lizzy is teaching to hit stuff!" well I don't see the harm that. "Okay guys Sarah's parents are gonna be coming hear so please be kind." "Well I will be respectful after all Sarah's mother is a notorious destroyer of lands." "What do you mean?" Sarah buts in and explains.

"You see my mother was and still is one off the most powerful liminals to walk the earth. She ate anything in her path and was a ferrous monster. However that all changed when she meat my dad" the sound off a doorbell rings. Instantly Sarah jumps to this and opens the door. I am lost for the words. Standing in the doorway was a life sized tyrannosaur. Even her human top was big about as big as an oni. She squeezed through the door as she had to crouch in order to get in.

"hello there my little baby!" the large reptile hugs Sarah and picks her up making a 1 ton Sarah seem like a stuffed toy. However I see a human man walk through the door and Sarah says something that surprises me. "Dad!" Sarah launched at the man hugging him deeply. "Why hello there little pumpkin I hope doing well.

"Well this must be your mate." Sarah's mother says. "Ohh where are my manners im gigantes you can call me Glenda and this is my husband max. "Pleasure to meet my daughter's future husband!" max says patting my back as he laughs. "We'll have dinner!" Stacy appeared to have that soughted with a large sized steak for Sarah and an entire cow sized meat off food which Stacy had extreme trouble carrying to the table but none the less succeeded.

"So how did you two meat? "I ask trying to break the ice. "Well hone you wanna tell them?" gigantes asks her husband. "Why off course honey." "I was in an expedition in the Congo jungle trying to discover the reason why half eaten hippos where found on the banks off the river. I talked to the native Congo people and they stated there was a large reptile in the cave. Little did they know that reptile was very beautiful." Gigantes blushed but I assured him to keep going.

So I had gone to this cave to find large bones everywhere. Then she came out of the cave. I could not believe my eyes as this was when we didn't know liminals existed but I remained calm. At first she tried to eat me but eventually she got tired off chasing me and decided to listen to what I said. After a few years she was pregnant so I retired from my life to live with her. While she was 16 demi humans where finally released to world and that's when we moved back to the city."

With that after the story ended peppy came into the room only to be terrified by gigantes hiding behind stay. "Peppy theses are your step grandparents. With her eyes lighting up she ran up to them and said. "Grandma!' as she hugged the enormous leg that was gigantes. "Stacy may you please go and keep peppy occupied?" the enormous reptile asked which Stacy picked up peppy to go and start training. "So do I have a grandchild yet?" off course she was going to ask that well you see the laws state that we are not allowed to have those types off relationships" "honey don't just ask questions like that!" "It's okay." Well I guess that's over and done with. "Well it's good to know that my little baby doing well we will see you later." "Seya mom!" the large reptile walked off with her husband.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Sarah said breathing a sigh of relief. "Where did grandma go?" peppy asks coming out of the room with Stacy following in suit. "They had to home." "alright everyone its getting dark. So I get in my night clothes and drift off to sleep.

Author's notes

Well hello yet again! I you've been enjoying the story so far. Sorry again if your not enjoying it or think its bad I am trying my best! But ye I will be trying to get as many chapters out. Have a good day!


	11. peppy preschool

Daily life with an Australian host

"Yawn" I wake up like I always do with Sarah next to me. I wonder how she feels about the whole change with relationships. I went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. Instead off the norm I decided to make a large batch of pancakes. One batch with a mix of fish oil and the other ones with a mix of meat. "Master what is this you are cooking?" Stacy said coming out of her room.

"Ohh good morning Stacy I'm just making some pancakes they will be ready soon." at that the lizard woman nodded and went to go and wake peppy up. While I was cooking I felt to large hands with 2 claws go around my waist. "Good Morning Sarah." I said with a ray of sunshine. "Good Morning sweetie" the large reptile says resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Did you have a good sleep?" a low moan is all I get from the large reptile. To this I give her kiss on the cheek which she purrs to like a large cat. "Well you better sit down Sarah because I'm gonna be making some delicious meat flavoured pancakes." At this Sarah became awake as she went down to sit on the chair.

"Good morning papa!" I look down to see peppy in her pyjamas rubbing her little eyes. "Why hello peppy wanna eat some fishy pancakes?" with that peppy hoped into her little baby seat and we started to eat are meal. While we were eating I noticed the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it master" Stacy says going up from her seat and running to the door. I heard conversation and just like I thought in came David and Ms Williams. "Why hello there you two what are you guys doing here?" "Why thank you for the formal introduction Aiden im here to talk about peppy."

At the mention off her name the little emperor penguin looked up with an entire pancake shoved in her mouth. "You see we are still trying to integrate liminals into are society and we appeared to have overlooked our education system." know that you think about I have completely forgot about peppys education. "So we have decided to have all liminals at the right age to be sent to school."

"So what your saying is that peppy will have to go to school?" Sarah says which I am surprised as she very rarely joins in a conversation. "Yes peppy will be going to school from Monday to Friday." "Alright I guess there's nothing wrong with that." I really am surprised. Sarah really appears to be caring about peppy.

"Ms peppy will you like to train with me today?" Sarah asked with peppy hopping off her little chair and going to 'play' with Stacy. "Well Aiden we have her uniform right here for you." Ms Williams lifts up a small school uniform and shorts. The only difference is that her shorts where shorter (pun intended) then normal shorts.

"Make sure to give these to peppy" "alright" "school starts in 2 hours!" and with that Ms Williams and David where out the door. Well that seemed easy. I turned around to see Sarah continuing to eat her enormous size pancake. "So are little child is going to school ayy?"

I said to Sarah. "Why yes sweetie I really do love the idea of starting a family." before I knew it she was right up next to me. "You know sweetie we could start a family with us being parents…" I noticed while doing this Sarah was being extremely seductive but I held on.

"Sarah peppy has school this morning and I have to go talk to my boss about something." with that the seductive dinosaur dropped her act and went to get peppy ready for school. "Well I best be off"

"Alright let's go to school!" peppy said as she hopped in the car. To be honest peppy had no idea what school was but she was excited none the lease. "When she arrived she noticed two off her best friend's Patrica and hopps talking. "Guys!" peppy said as she waddled other to Patrica and hopps as they turned around and embraced in a group hug.

"They grow up so fast" Sarah said to Stacy as they walked off into the school. "Yes it won't be long before she strikes down her enemies!" With a sigh Sarah looked around and noticed a couple other liminial children going to school with their hosts saying goodbye. "You know sooner or later instead off hosts it will be liminial and human couples will be saying goodbye to their children."

Sarah turned to Stacy surprised at Stacy's realistic speech. "Why yes off course soon me and Aiden will have many kids!" "Fat chance!" Stacy said with determination in her eyes. "Alright Stacy...has Aiden ever kissed you?" this stopped Stacy in her tracks. "Well I guess I am just his servant." is all she said as they walked off back to the house with the defeated lizard walking back with them.

Meanwhile in the school peppy went into her classroom. She was in year 1 and had her own little desk. "Come on guys sit over here!" Patricia shouted out across the room as peppy and hopps went over to the table and sat down. "Alright class today we are gonna be doing finger painting!" the teacher said with a hint of joy. Peppy looked down at her hands and started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?!" the teacher asked out of concern. "I don't have any fingers!" the teacher sighs and decided to make a compromise. "Alright we are going to do finger paintings and flipper paintings!" with this peppy stopped crying and started to get a smile.

While they were painting they noticed that there were a couple of kids who didn't seem nice which were hanging around in the other class next to them. Being the very nice angel peppy was she waved at them only for them to laugh and giggle. "What's so funny?" peppy asks in curiosity. Hopps shrugs "I don't know maybe they are weird." "I know" Patricia says. "There a bunch of bullies!" "What's a bully?" peppy asks out of pure curiosity.

"There a bunch of meanies!" while she was explaining the bell went and everyone went to play outside. While everyone went outside the 3 bullies came out of there class looking around. Peppy immediately jumped into the sand pit playing around making sandcastles. "Peppy look!" hopps pointed to the bullies teasing a small arachnea. She was very young a long legged breed about the same age as peppy.

"Hey guys look at the dumb little spider." one of them says as the rest laugh. "Hey stop that!" the bullies turn around to see peppy, hopps and Patricia all standing there triumphantly (like one of those movies where the heroes are victorious ya know?) "Hey guys look it's a bunny rabbit and a penguin hahahaha!" "Don't be mean to her!" peppy yelled at the three bullies.

"Ohh what are you gonna do about it?" one of them said acting mean. With that peppy grabbed a bamboo stick. "You have one last chance to surrender!" "Huh as if." it all happened so fast. Peppy jumped 2 stories high coming down with a lower cute hitting the boy with precise precision. In the air she thought her bamboo stick and one picked it up and threw it at the other bully trying to escape.

"WOW PEPPY THAT WAS AMAZING HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Patricia screamed in amazement. "We'll miss Lizzy taught me some fighting techniques!" "Umm…thanks." Patricia turned around to see the legged arahnea standing bind the tree. "It's okay!" peppy says with her cute little smile. "Hey wanna play with us?" hopps adds excitingly. "sure." And next thing you knew the arahnea was playing with everyone

Peppy learned that the arahneas name was Lucia (pronounced lu-ci-a) and she was quite playful. "Peppy!" she turned around to see Aiden waiting for her. "Seya guys!" "Seya" and with that the little penguin waddled over to Aiden and walked back home.

"How was your day peppy?" I ask trying to break the ice as we walked home. "Well it was pretty good I guess I mean I made some new friends!" "That's great peppy!" "Ye I got to beat up some bullies!" she's probably just exaggerating. "Hello Aiden!" I turn around to see Georgia standing there with a smile. "Hello Georgia! How are you?" I said as I haven't seen her in a while.

"Im fine Aiden thanks for asking. Who's this little person?" Georgia asked looking at the little penguin holding my hand. "Well this is peppy she's a penguin who I have adopted in the cultural exchange program." "Well that's great!" so Georgia walked home and me and peppy walked home.

"How was your first day off school?" sarha said with a curious tone. "It was good!" peppy said hopping along to her bed. Well I guess I'll go to bed.

Author's notes

Alright hi guys this may not be a very good update. If you guys didn't know I have been depressed lately so I have kinda had a lack of motivation lately. I have also been getting some upsetting reviews lately so I would like to ask some off you to give me tips on how to improve my story writing. I am sorry for not updating this but ayy have a good day!


	12. revenge

Daily life with an Australian host

I wake up like I always have like any other day. As I try to get up I feel the tug of my large reptile partner tugging me back in. it was incredible to think that it has been 2 months since peppy has gone to school and the holidays are just around the corner. What was even more amazing is that my life has changed from being boring to being thrown into a domestic life.

"Aden." I turn around to see sarha laying down on the bed with her head resting on her elbow as if she was posing for a picture. "Why are you in that position?" I ask wandering what she's got in mind. "Well sweetie you see peppys going off to see her friends and Stacy's going down to talk to Georgia about cooking skills." "So?" I ask with a curious tone.

"It means we have the whole day together." The large dinosaur said coming up closer to me. "Well what do you have in mind?" "Well I was thinking about going to the park!" well going to the park was innocent enough so why not? "Ye off course!" so I hoped out and took my night clothes off and put my Jurassic park t shirt on ready to start the day.

We soon head out to the park where we went with peppy. I notice it's less busy and more police cars are around but I take no notice. "Aiden!" I turn around to see Claire galloping towards my side much to Sarah's dismay. "Hey Chloe how are you?" I ask to start a conversation. "Good I guess I've taken some time off to relax a little bit as you know being locked up in a gym is a little bit sweaty you know?" as me and Chloe engaged in conversation we eventually arrived at the park. It was the same one we came to last time with a long river going through with fish jumping up. At the beginning there was a large waterfall pouring down with all of it settling in a large pond.

"Sweetie I brought a picnic." I turn around to see Sarah with a picnic basket in her small little hand. "Thanks sarha lets set it up." and so we began to set up the picnic. I noticed that sarha was enjoying it quite a lot which is better than her normal agitation in fact she was being really sweet. However as we were unpacking sarha dropped the jam jar and watched as it rolled down the hill.

"Sweetie can you please get that" "sure" I said as i got up and started to walk along to get it. I noticed that the ducks appeared distressed but i took no note off it. "Hello darling." I stop in my tracks. I've heard that voice before and my spine begins to get the chills. I turn around to see Lisa the roper that had kidnapped me standing there. "Why are you here?! You're supposed to be in jail!"

She smiled with a grin that would make a demon jealous. "Well hone I'll tell you." and that's the last thing I heard before I was knocked out. "Sweetie!" sarha called out as she tried to look for her fiancé. "Hmm he's not here where did he…"she began to smell the air. " Wait I know that smell...oh shi-"

I wake up in the sewers yet again to find all off here disgusting minions along with a new one which appears to be a ghost spirit. "Umm boss he's waking up." is what the ghost said looking nervous. "Why hello there hone how are you?" "To be honest im kinda crap to be honest considering i just got kidnapped again." I tried to act cool but I'm kinda freaking out. "Well hone I bet your imagining how I got out of that whole shit show that you put me in a couple months ago right?" "Well actually I am wondering to honest." she put on a pouting face. "Well I best tell you from my point of view. Let the flashback begin!"

"Hey watch it!" I said as the guards pushed us along to our cells after exercise. With me is all my team which look pissed as usual. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the demon known as Vanessa says with a hissing tone of a viper. "Watch it demon" the mershark said from the corner off prison buss. Her name was Sylvester she was a pirate once but not the friendly kind more like the kind that would get your intestines and tie them up to the mast kind of pirate.

"Vanessa don't go blaming Lisa she's the reason why and how we've been out of jail for so long." rotera says with her 6 black eyes. "Ye Vanessa what's your problem?" the wyvern know as Natasha says. "We've been over this since we got here for god's sake so there's no point in arguing about it again." while they were arguing i noticed that in the cell next to me was a ghost which is surprising since I've been here for a couple months now.

"Hey ghost." with my words the ghost turned around to look at me with a whimpering face. "You knew here?" I ask. "Y...yes I j...just got here." wow she's a total cry-baby she looks like a dam about to explode. "Well what are you in for ay?" I ask the trembling poltergeist. "W...well I...I...I'm in here for ...raping and in the process...killing my...h...h...host family."

"Hmm...Did you know him that much?" the ghost has seemed to calm down. "Well not much you see I j...just got there and there was an f...full moon so I got a little-" "rapy?" Vanessa says bumping in. "well...y...y...ye" "well ay I got in here because I got a bit rapy with another guy two." i state trying to get more relatable with this new aquatint.

"How about you and me try to break outta here?" the ghost trembles at the suggestion. "B...b...b...but t...that's illegal!" "Umm a doi now you gonna help or what?" the ghost stopped for a moment and thought while still trembling. "Hey ghost why can't you just fly through the walls?" Vanessa pipes in. "well this place is made out of silver which means that I can't get through it."

"Its fine alright go to sleep and get some rest I have a plan." just as I say that the prison warden shouts lights out and we have to go to sleep. As I drift off I begin to think about Aiden. He may have just been a toy but he's playing hard to get and for that I'm hooked. However just when I'm about to sleep I hear in the prison cell next to me a large amount off moaning. "Hey shut up we're trying to sleep!" and with that it stopped.

The next day i woke to the aching pain off my tentacles. "f#ck they've been aching for ages ever since that prehistoric bitch ripped one off but none the less they are still growing back. "Hey ghost" the trembling spirit calmed down and turned around. "Y...yes?" "What's your name?" the ghost thought for a moment and came with an answer. "The n...names Kiara" she says with a little more composer

"We went to the cafeteria with all the other liminial prisoners with some demi human guards making sure there weren't any problems would arise. "Hey ghost sit over here at our table." Kiara turned around to see me and my gang and slowly floated over to our table. "H...hey there guys." "Ohh what's with the blabbering ghost speak normally!" Vanessa cuts in startling the spirit." "Ohh shut up for god's sake Vanessa you always piss everyone off!" Sylvester says angrily. Kiara soon sits down.

"Alright everyone here I have a plan on how to escape." "Escape?" Vanessa barges in. "We can't possibly get out of here!" "For once the demon has a point." everyone turns to rotera as she continues to eat her steak. "Not one person has ever made it outa here I mean they have dragons and vampires in hear and they've never even thought off breaking out."

When she finishes Sylvester adds on. "Well ye it is impossible even if we did get out this prison is miles off the coast i know i can swim and you guys can fly but what about rotera?" "It's okay we'll figure it out. But for now listen up and we will put it into play." we start to put the plan into action.

As one off the guards walked past they noticed that the ghost was out of here cell. "Hey you there get back into your cell!" Kiara stopped and whimpered. "Ohh so...sorry I didn't mean to!" "Ye ye get a move on!" as the guards moved through rotera pounces knocking the 2tow unconscious. "Alright slimes do your thing." two slimes came out of the shadows both black in colour transform into the guards and put on the clothes.

"I sit down waiting for the signal along with Vanessa. Before i knew it to guards came in with their guard uniforms on. "Alright Sylvester you do your part." "The mershark nods as she slithers down the toilet into the plumbing. "Let's go guys." Me and my gang start making are way through the prison unseen. "Alright Kiara this is where you come in." Kiara looks up. "O...okay." she floats through the one door that isn't ghost proof and unlocks it.

"HEY THERE ESCAPING!" we turn around to see a bunch of liminial police women turn around in shock. Before they can react Sylvester jumps out off the water letting out a roar as she punches a guard. I shoot out my tentacles restraining all off them. "We did it!" Kiara said like a child. However she accidently pressed the alarm button. "O...oops s...sorry!" "It's all right let's get outta here!" and with that we escaped and came here.

The cynical roper finished her sentence with great pride. Well that explains why there's a new face here but i completely forget that I'm tied up!" it's like as if i was in a cut scene or something… "well hone now that that's done let's get down to business…"

Author's notes

Hello there everyone I just want say I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading lately I have been getting a lot off tips so I've been practising my writing and I would like a bit off feedback if I should do a descriptive lemon with Aiden and sarha which its gonna happen but should I do it descripty? Ever way I love you all and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
